


3 Generationen

by Mexxi3003



Series: Generations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexxi3003/pseuds/Mexxi3003
Summary: Der dunkle Lord ist besiegt und eine neue Generation wird in Hogwarts unterrichtet.Die Kinder von Harry, Ron und Hermione stellen sich den Herausforderungen im Schulalltag.Neben den Zwischenprüfungen und dem ganzen Lernstoff werden die Kinder auch von Freundschaften und der Liebe abgelenkt. Doch die wahre Gefahr verbirgt sich in der Dunkelheit. Es sind wieder unsichere Zeiten angebrochen und jeder versucht seine Familie in Sicherheit zu bringen. Auch Draco möchte seine älteste Tochter, Mäxym, ein Halbblut, in Sicherheit wissen und bringt sie nach Hogwarts. Mäxym versucht so gut es geht, unter dem Radar zu bleiben, doch die Aufmerksamkeit von James Sirius Potter macht ihr das unmöglich.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Sirius Potter/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: Generations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089587
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

»Mäxym, könntest du mir bitte die Butter reichen?«  
Mäxym nickte, kaute ihren Bissen herunter und nahm währenddessen die Butter, die neben ihr stand und gab sie ihrem Vater.  
»Schatz, hast du heute viel zu tun? Wir wollten doch heute Nachmittag nochmal los und den neuen Esstisch abholen», Mäxyms Mutter schaute ihren Mann erwartungsvoll an.  
»Ja, ja. Das schaffe ich schon. Es ist heute nicht viel geplant, auch keine Sitzungen. Ich werde, also pünktlich nach Hause kommen«, kam prompt die Antwort.  
Mäxyms Mutter, Sophia, gab sich mit der Aussage zufrieden und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.

»Und du, Mäxym? Heute wieder ein bisschen Nachhilfe für den dummen Nachbarsjungen?», wendete sich Mäxyms Vater mit einem Zwinkern an sie.  
Mäxym schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, heute muss ich nicht rüber. Und Paps, nenn ihn doch nicht dumm. Tobias kommt nur manchmal mit den ganzen Zahlen durcheinander.«  
Ihre Mutter pflichtete ihr bei. »Ganz genau. Jim, niemand ist dumm, manche haben eben nur kleine Schwierigkeiten.«  
»Aha, wenn das so ist«, meinte Jim schmunzelnd.  
»Da du frei bist, kannst du mir gleich beim Einkaufen helfen«, sagte Sophia.  
»Oh man, muss ich? Ich habe doch Ferien und die Schule beginnt früh genug.» Mäxym verdrehte die Augen. Sie hatte eigentlich geplant, sich mit Freunden in der Stadt zu treffen. »Und warum hast du denn eigentlich Zeit? Ich dachte du hättest heute Dienst?«  
Ihre Mutter griff nach einer weiteren Scheibe Brot. »Nein, ich habe nur Rufbereitschaft und muss in die Klinik, wenn die mich brauchen.«  
»Achso, dann helfe ich dir heute Morgen mit den Einkäufen, aber dann gehe ich in die Stadt. Wir wollen alle heute nochmal Eis essen, bevor nächste Woche die Schule wieder losgeht«, versuchte Mäxym einen Kompromiss zu finden.  
»Klar, so können wir es machen.« Sophia stimmte zu.

»Freust du dich schon auf das neue Schuljahr?« fragte ihr Vater sie.  
Mäxym zuckte mit den Schultern. »Es wird wohl ganz witzig, ich bin zum Glück mit Isabel im Leistungskurs Englisch, Mathematik und Geschichte.«  
»Aber nicht, dass ihr mir hier zu viel redet und dann nicht aufpasst«, mahnte ihr Vater sie an.  
Mäxym stöhnte laut auf. »Mensch Paps, das würden wir doch nie tun.«  
»Jaja, das sagt ihr jetzt. Ich warne dich nur.«  
Ihre Mutter hielt sich aus dem Thema raus. Sie wusste, dass ihre Tochter nicht gerade auf dem Kopf gefallen war und solange die Noten passten, war es für sie egal, ob ihre Tochter ab und an dem Unterricht nicht ganz folgen würde. Sie war immerhin alt genug, um zu wissen, wie wichtig ihr Abschluss für ihre spätere Zukunft war.  
»Habt ihr denn schon einige Unterlagen bekommen, damit ihr etwas vorbereiten könnt?« ihr Vater ließ nicht locker.  
»Nein, Paps. Haben wir nicht und wir bekommen auch erst am Freitag die Liste mit den Büchern und sonstigen Materialien. Und die werde ich dann mit Mummy einkaufen gehen«, betete Mäxym herunter, als wäre es ein auswendig gelernter Text.  
»Gut, dann wäre auch das schon geklärt.» Zufrieden biss Jim in die Scheibe Brot.  


»Was wollen wir denn an diesem Wochenende machen? Die spielen im Theater wohl ein neues Stück«, ihre Mutter liebte es Pläne für das Wochenende zu schmieden.  
Mäxym zuckte mit den Schultern.  
»Das klingt gut, mein Schatz, wir können ja heute Abend die Karten online reservieren.«  
»Du meinst wohl, ich reserviere die Karten online, während ihr mir im Nacken sitzt und kontrolliert, ob eure Tochter das auch ja richtig macht«, erwiderte Mäxym mit einem Grinsen und streckte ihrem Vater die Zunge heraus.  
Auch Jim streckte die Zunge heraus und Sophia sagte, »Dann ist das ja eine beschlossene Sache.»  


Die Familie war gerade fertig geworden und Jim hatte sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee gegönnt und schlug die erste Seite der Zeitung auf. Mäxym half ihrer Mutter beim Abräumen des Tisches. Als Sophia die Spülmaschine befüllte und Jim auf die nächste Seite blätterte, klingelte es.  
»Erwarten wir Besuch?«, fragte Jim in die Runde.  
Sophia blickte aus der Küche in das Wohnzimmer, dass der kleinen Familie auch als Esszimmer diente und schüttelte den Kopf. »Nicht das ich wüsste.«  
»Nein, ich treffe Isabel an der Bushaltestelle, aber auch erst nach dem Mittagessen«, antwortete Mäxym und blickte interessiert zur Eingangstür.  
Jim faltete die Zeitung zusammen und stand vom Stuhl auf. Er ging vom Wohnzimmer den kleinen Hausflur entlang und machte die Haustür einen Spalt auf.  
Mäxym und Sophia konnten nur unverständliches Gemurmel hören und wunderten sich, wer wohl geklingelt hat.  


Nach kurzer Zeit kam ihr Vater wieder in das Wohnzimmer und auch Sophia kam aus der Küche dazu, schließlich war sie auch gespannt, wer so früh schon zu ihnen wollte.  
»Wer war das denn, Schatz?«, fragte Sophia ihren Mann und rieb sich ihre nassen Hände an einem Handtuch ab.  
Jim blickte seine Frau an. »Wir haben einen Gast», sagte er mit einer monotonen Stimme und ging einen Schritt zur Seite. Alle weiteren Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken.  
Sophia, die noch immer nicht verstand, warum sich die Stimmung von Jim schlagartig geändert hatte, blickte nun auf die Person, die hinter ihrem Mann ins Wohnzimmer gekommen war.  
»Ah, Oh…«, ihre Stimme versagte. Er war lang nicht mehr gekommen. Das war für alle das Beste gewesen. Bis jetzt. Sophia versuchte höflich zu bleiben, aber auf solch einen Besuch war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.  
Mäxym, die im Sessel in der hinteren Ecke des Wohnzimmers saß und somit nicht sehen konnte, wer denn da zu Besuch gekommen war, verstand nicht, warum ihre Eltern stocksteif im Raum standen.  
Sie stand langsam auf und kam zu ihrer Mutter.  
»Was ist denn hier los?», fragte sie und erkannte nun, wer sie an diesem Morgen gestört hatte.  
»Mäxym, es freut mich dich zu sehen«, wurde sie von dem Gast begrüßt.  
Sie schloss nur die Augen und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über den Nasenrücken. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Muss das jetzt wirklich sein.  
»Möchtest du deinen Vater gar nicht begrüßen«, versuchte der Gast es erneut.  
»Sie meinen ihren leiblichen Vater«, Jim hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.  
Der Gast nickte entschuldigend dem Hausherrn zu. »Natürlich.«

Vor ihnen stand Draco Lucius Malfoy, Mäxyms leiblicher Vater.


	2. Anbruch gefährlicher Zeiten

Was zuvor geschah:  
Mäxym, die im Sessel in der hinteren Ecke des Wohnzimmers saß und somit nicht sehen konnte, wer denn da zu Besuch gekommen war, verstand nicht, warum ihre Eltern stocksteif im Raum standen.  
Sie stand langsam auf und kam zu ihrer Mutter.  
»Was ist denn hier los?», fragte sie und erkannte nun, wer sie an diesem Morgen gestört hatte.  
»Mäxym, es freut mich dich zu sehen«, wurde sie von dem Gast begrüßt.  
Sie schloss nur die Augen und rieb sich mit Zeigefinger und Daumen über den Nasenrücken. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Muss das jetzt wirklich sein.  
»Möchtest du deinen Vater gar nicht begrüßen«, versuchte der Gast es erneut.  
»Sie meinen ihren leiblichen Vater«, Jim hatte seine Stimme wiedergefunden.  
Der Gast nickte entschuldigend dem Hausherrn zu. »Natürlich.«  
Vor ihnen stand Draco Lucius Malfoy, Mäxyms leiblicher Vater.

* * *

  
»Mister Malfoy, eine unerwartete Freude Sie in unserer Wohnung begrüßen zu dürfen. Bitte setzen Sie sich.« Sophia hatte sich als erste von dem anfänglichen Schock erholt und bot nun dem Gast einen Stuhl am Tisch an.  
»Vielen Dank.« Draco setzte sich auf einen der freien Stühle. Seine Haltung war angespannt, der Rücken gerade und er hatte seinen langen Mantel noch nicht abgelegt, obwohl es in der kleinen Wohnung sehr stickig war. Der Spätsommer hatte nochmal die Temperaturen an den Thermometern hochsteigen lassen und man konnte die letzten Züge des Sommers genießen.  
Auch Jim befreite sich langsam aus seiner Starre und nahm nun ebenfalls an dem Tisch Platz. Doch die Zeitung ließ er neben sich liegen. Auch der Kaffee, der bereits abgekühlt war, hatte er vergessen. Mäxym machte sich nicht die Mühe und wollte anders als ihre Mutter keine falsche Bescheidenheit vortäuschen. Sie stand hinter den Stühlen ihrer Eltern und hatte nun die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. »Was willst du?«  
Draco setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, doch Sophia fuhr dazwischen. »Mäxym, bitte sei höflich zu unserem Gast.«  
»Ich entschuldige mich für das unangekündigte Auftauchen, jedoch haben mich neuste Vorkommnisse dazu getrieben, mein Vorhaben schneller voranzutreiben, als ich es geplant hatte.« Draco schaute alle bedächtig an. Nur Mäxym wollte mehr wissen und bohrte nach.  
»Ach und welche Vorkommnisse sollen das sein? Und was für ein Vorhaben überhaupt?«, fragte sie trotzig  
»Das würde ich aber auch gerne mal wissen«, pflichtete Jim ihr bei.

Draco räusperte sich kurz und holte tief Luft. »Es gab einige Veränderungen in der Zauberwelt.« Bei dem Wort Zauberwelt rümpfte Jim die Nase, Draco tat so als hätte er dies nicht bemerkt und fuhr fort. »Es ist für viele Familien gefährlich geworden. Einige Vorkommnisse, dich ich ihnen nicht weiter schildern darf, haben das Ministerium, unser magisches Ministerium, in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Dadurch werden die älteren Zaubererfamilien, zu denen auch meine Familie gehört, besonders beobachtet. Leider hat dies auch zur Folge, dass einige Zauberer dies zum Anlass nehmen und die Familien behelligen. Teils mit unschönen Methoden.«  


»Das ist ja schrecklich. Ich hoffe Ihrer Frau und dem Sohnemann geht es gut?«, fragte Sophia gleich. Mäxym verdrehte die Augen. Sie wusste, dass ihr leiblicher Vater und ihr Halbbruder sich wehren konnten. Selbst Astoria, die Frau von Draco soll keine schlechte Hexe sein. So hatte sie es zumindest von Scorp, ihrem Halbbruder, gehört.  


»Ja, wir blieben von solchen Attacken bis jetzt verschont. Jedoch möchte ich gerne alle in Sicherheit wissen. Und dazu zählst auch du, Mäxym.« Damit richtete er das Wort an Mäxym. »Die aktuelle Situation wird nicht besser. Sie weiten nun auch ihr Netzwerk aus und auch du stehst mittlerweile auf der Liste des Ministeriums.«  


»Warum steht Mäxym auf diese Liste. Sie wollten sie doch aus all dem Zauberdingens heraushalten. Mäxym hat die Grundausbildung mit Bravour gemeistert und wir hatten uns alle darauf geeinigt, dass sie zwar weiterhin privat ein paar Stunden nehmen soll, aber aus dem Rest wird sie herausgehalten. Gerade eben, weil die Familie Malfoy einen gewissen Stand in Ihrer Welt hat.« Jim richtete sich auf dem Stuhl auf und versuchte bedrohlich zu wirken. Mäxym nickte beipflichtend zu.  


»Ich weiß und das hat auch gut funktioniert, solange man kein besonderes Augenmerk auf unsere Familie geworfen hat. Jedoch kamen die Geburtsunterlagen durch die Überprüfung der Familie Malfoy wieder hervor und das Ministerium hat dieser Sache seine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Auch mein Einfluss ist begrenzt und in dieser Zeit kann ich diesen kaum noch geltend machen«, verteidigte sich Draco.  


»Und was schlagen Sie vor? Ist Mäxym überhaupt noch sicher?«, man hörte deutlich die Besorgnis in Sophias Stimme.  


»Genau um diese Frage für uns alle zufriedenstellend beantworten zu können, bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen. Ich habe bereits mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen und wir alle denken, es wäre das Beste, wenn Mäxym mit Scorpius dieses Schuljahr Hogwarts besucht. Dort wäre sie sicher, da die Schule besondere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen hat. Sie könnte auch noch ihre Fertigkeiten verbessern und vor allem vertiefen«, schlug Draco vor.  


»Pah. Ich dachte wir hätten das schon besprochen. Ich mache eine Grundausbildung, um meine magische Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Aber darüber hinaus will ich nichts mit deiner Welt zu tun haben. Und schon gar nicht mit dieser Hogwartssache«, missmutig stampfte Mäxym auf und hob den Kopf noch etwas höher, um Stärke zu beweisen.  
»Ich muss ihr beipflichten. Wir hatten eine Abmachung Malfoy. Sie haben uns Mäxym gegeben und wir haben sie mit Freude aufgenommen. Wir haben sie sogar immer zu diesen idiotischen Stunden bei diesem Privatlehrer gefahren. Sie wollten sich aus dem Leben meiner Tochter heraushalten.« Jim beugte sich bedrohlich nach vorne und starrte Draco erzürnt an.

Draco ballte seine Hand zur Faust und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Er musste sich sammeln und durfte nicht die Beherrschung verlieren. Dieser Muggel, Jim, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, meinte es nur gut und er liebte Mäxym wie ein eigene Tochter. Sie war ja auch seine Tochter. Es gab zwar nie offizielle Adoptionsurkunde, jedenfalls nicht in der Zauberwelt, aber Jim und Sophia besaßen in der Muggelwelt alle Rechte, um Mäxym erziehen zu können. Dafür hatte er gesorgt. Nach dem Tod von Mäxyms leiblicher Mutter, eine Muggel, mit der er eine kurze Affäre hatte, wollte er das Kind nicht in seiner Welt aufziehen. Er hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie es ist, als Malfoy zu leben. Ja, er hatte dem dunklen Lord den Rücken zugewendet, er hat seine Ansichten bezüglich reinem Blut und Muggeln geändert. Aber dennoch hatte er, Astoria und auch Scorpius es schwer. Mäxym würde mit ihrem Halbblut doppelt belastet sein und er wollte sie davor bewahren. Also entschied er schweren Herzens Mäxym an ein Muggelpärchen zu geben, dass sich zwar seit langem Kinder gewünscht hatte, doch nie mit Glück gesegnet worden waren. Zu Anfang war es schwer gewesen, vor allem als sich die magischen Fähigkeiten von Mäxym zeigten. Doch Draco konnte mit Hilfe von Sophia einen Kompromiss finden, der auch Jim zusagte. Draco hatte zwar immer ein Auge auf Mäxym und wusste mehr von ihrem Leben, als ihr vielleicht lieb war, dennoch wurde bei dem besagten Kompromiss besprochen, dass Draco sich aus dem Leben der kleinen Familie heraushielt.  
Doch das alles war hinfällig geworden. Er hatte nicht übertrieben. Es wurde gefährlicher, vor allem für die reinblütigen Familien. Die Sicherheit seiner beiden Kindern hatte oberste Priorität. »Ich habe mich aus dem Leben meiner Tochter herausgehalten, so wie sie sich es gewünscht haben.« Dabei betonte er extra das Wort „meine“. »Aber ihre Sicherheit ist akut in Gefahr und die einzige Lösung ist Hogwarts. Es wäre auch nur für eine kurze Zeit. Sobald sich die Lage wieder entspannt, kann sie sofort das Schuljahr abbrechen.«

»Ja toll und das Schuljahr hier? Was ist damit? Das hole ich dann nach? Dann bleibe ich sitzen und drehe eine Extrarunde ohne meine Freunde?«, man hörte den Missmut aber auch die Angst aus ihrer Stimme.  


Draco schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, wie gesagt, ich habe das bereits mit dem Schulleiter alles besprochen. Er wird dir ein Dokument ausstellen, dass du an deiner Muggelschule vorzeigen kannst. Dann wird dein Aufenthalt in Hogwarts wie ein Auslandsaufenthalt gewertet. Vielleicht bekommst du dadurch sogar noch Vorteile.«  
Mäxym quittierte dies nur mit einem Schulterzucken. »Wie würde das denn ablaufen? Braucht sie nicht noch die Materialien? Ist das Niveau der Fächer nicht zu hoch?«, endlich meldete sich Sophia zu Wort. 

Sie war die ganze Zeit still gewesen. Mäxyms Adoptivmutter hatte alle Ansichten angehört, vertraute aber auf Mister Malfoys Aussage. Sie wollte nur, dass Mäxym in Sicherheit war.  
»Mäxym würde zwei Tage vor ihrer Abreise nach Malfoy Manor kommen. Da kann sie mit Scorpius zusammen die Sachen besorgen. Meine Frau und ich werden beide begleiten. In Hogwarts selbst wird sie schnell Anschluss finden. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Mäxym ist eine begabte Schülerin, so hat es mir jedenfalls der Privatlehrer berichtet. Ich denke, wir müssen uns da keine Sorgen über das Niveau machen«, beruhigte sie der Zauberer.

»Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein. Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach so wegschicken. Ich habe da noch mitzureden.« Mäxym war wütend. Auf alle. Sie fühlte, wie sich eine Wand zwischen ihr und den Erwachsenen aufbaute. Sie konnten doch nicht einfach so bestimmen. Und vor allem wollte sie nicht in diese fremde Welt, an diese fremde Schule. Dort kannte sie niemanden. Klar, sie hatte Kontakt mit Scorp und sie schrieben sich oft Briefe, in denen sie sich austauschten. Aber sonst war sie allein. Allein in dieser Welt und allein an dieser Schule.  


»Mäxym, wenn es Mister Malfoy für sicherer hält, dann kann ich ihn da nur unterstützen. Wir können dich nicht so schützen, wie er. Wie diese Schule. Das weißt du. Wir würden alles für dich tun.« Sophia kam auf sie zu und wollte sie umarmen, doch Mäxym ging einen Schritt zurück und drehte sich demonstrativ weg.  


»Und sie können da für die Sicherheit meiner Tochter garantieren?«, fragte Jim Draco und blickte ihn durchdringend an.  
Draco umging den Fakt, das Mäxym auch seine Tochter war und nickte. »Ja, sie wäre in den Mauern von Hogwarts sicher. Das Schloss hat wie gesagt Maßnahmen ergriffen, das Lehrpersonal ist bestens ausgebildet und das Ministerium, unser Ministerium, ist ebenfalls für den Schutz verantwortlich.«  


Jim nickte, schien jedoch noch zu überlegen. Draco blickte abwechselnd von Sophia zu Jim. Wenn es jemand schaffte Mäxym zu überreden, dann die beiden. Er wusste, dass seine Tochter nie auf ihn hören würde. »Ich möchte über sämtliche Vorkommnisse unterrichtet werden und natürlich in Kontakt mit Mäxym stehen.« Jim hatte sich entschieden. Draco atmete erleichtert aus.  
»Dad, dass kannst du mir nicht antun. Wir haben doch noch soviel vor. Ich wollte mich noch auf die Schule hier vorbereiten«, schluchzte Mäxym. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen und Draco schmerzte es sie so zu sehen. Aber er wollte nur das Beste für sie. Wie sie alle.  


Jim stand nun ebenfalls auf und ging auf Sophia, die noch immer neben Mäxym stand, und auf seine Tochter zu. »Ich weiß und wir werden das alles nachholen. Sieh es als das was es ist. Eine neue Erfahrung während eines Auslandssemesters. Nichts anderes ist es. Und wenn es bedeutet, dass du sicher bist, dann besteht kein Grund mehr es nicht zu machen. Wir schreiben uns jede Woche und bleiben in Kontakt. Mister Malfoy wird sein Wort geben, richtig?«, er schaute Draco an.  


»Natürlich. Mäxym, wir werden dir eine Eule besorgen, die die Briefe schnell deinen Eltern bringt und ich werde ihnen eine Möglichkeit zeigen, sodass sie mich schnell kontaktieren können.«  


»Dann ist es also beschlossen? Ich gehe dieses Schuljahr nach Hogwarts?«, man hörte noch immer die kleine Hoffnung in Mäxyms Stimme, dass sich doch noch alles zum Guten wenden würde. Doch ihre Mutter nickte nur, »Ja, mein Engel. So sieht es.«

Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Draco wollte nicht länger als nötig bleiben. Er merkte, wie unbeliebt er war und verabschiedete sich schnell. Er wollte in zwei Tagen wiederkommen, um Mäxym nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen. Die Stimmung in der Familie war gedrückt. Vergessen war die Freude, die noch am Frühstückstisch herrschte. Sophia half Mäxym beim Packen. Beide wussten nicht wirklich was man an dieser Schule alles benötigte und Sophia war mehr am Prozess beteiligt als Mäxym. Diese saß nur neben dem Koffer und nörgelte. Doch es half nichts. Sie würde wohl oder übel nach Hogwarts gehen müssen.


	3. Winkelgasse

Die Tage verstrichen, Mäxym hatte widerwillig gepackt und Draco, ihr leiblicher Vater, war pünktlich. Er stand vor der Tür und grüßte wie immer höflich Jim und Sophia. Beide standen im Flur ihrer kleinen Wohnung und verabschiedeten Mäxym. Diese stand mit ihrem Koffer neben ihren Eltern. Sie hatte eine lange Sweatjacke an, darunter ein T-Shirt und eine einfache dunkle Jeans.

»Na komm, zieh deine Schuhe an. Und sieh es so, du kannst mehr Zeit mit deinem Halbbruder verbringen. Das wolltest du doch.« Sophia versuchte immer das Positive zu sehen.

Mäxym nickte nur und beugte sich nach unten, um ihre Sneaker anzuziehen. Sie freute sich kein bisschen auf Malfoy Manor und Hogwarts, aber ihre Mutter hatte Recht. Sie konnte Scorp noch besser kennen lernen und sie hatten immer ihren Spaß zusammen gehabt. Auch wenn es häufig nur über den Briefwechsel war.

Draco nahm den Koffer am Haltegriff. »Ich danke Ihnen für die Kooperation und wie besprochen, bekommen Sie von mir einen Rapport, wie es Mäxym geht und wie die aktuelle Lage ist.«

Jim nickte und umarmte Mäxym. »Alles klar. Hab‘ viel Spaß an dieser Schule. Das soll ja ein Schloss sein, vielleicht findest du da noch ein Geheimgang und ein paar Schätze. Die kannst du dann mitbringen«, meinte Jim lachend und klopfte seiner Tochter nochmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter. Diese hat sich schon Sophia zugewendet und kuschelte sich in die Arme ihrer Mutter. »Sei brav und artig. Hör auf Mister Malfoy, er hat nur das Beste für dich im Sinn. Und lerne etwas. Vielleicht wird es dir etwas nützen.«

Mäxym nickte und löste sich wieder aus der Umarmung. »Schreib uns jede Woche und berichte mal, wie das da so ist«, sagte Jim lächelnd und legte seinen Arm um die Schultern seiner Frau. Mäxym ging zu Draco. Dieser verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken bei den beiden Adoptiveltern, legte seine Hand auf Mäxyms Schulter und beide waren verschwunden. Jim und Sophia blickten auf den leeren Fußboden, wo gerade noch Draco und Mäxym standen.

-

Mäxym war schon an das Apparieren gewöhnt. Sie tauchten in Sekundenschnelle vor dem Anwesen auf und große Gebäude ragte vor ihr auf. »Nun da wären wir«, sagte Draco und zeigte ihr an ihm zu folgen. Beide gingen durch das große Tor auf die Eingangstür zu. Kurz bevor sie diese erreicht hatten, öffnete sich diese und Astoria kam heraus.

»Ah wie schön, da seid ihr ja schon. Hallo Mäxym, es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen. Mensch, das muss schon ein Jahr her sein, dass wir uns gesehen haben. Du wirst von Tag zu Tag schöner«, begrüßte sie Astoria. Mäxym mochte sie. Sie wollte nicht gleich jeden umarmen, gab Mäxym die Freiheiten, die sie brauchte und war sonst eher ruhiger. Mäxym nickte ihr kurz zu und schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Sie hatte schließlich trotz der widerwilligen Schulversetzung nicht ihre guten Manieren vergessen und Astoria konnte für die Situation nichts.

»Vielen Dank, dass ich noch zwei Nächte hier schlafen darf. Ich hoffe, ich mache Ihnen nicht so viele Umstände«, sagte Mäxym.

Astoria winkte nur ab. »Ach was, das macht gar keine Umstände. Wir haben immer zu viele Zimmer frei. Geh doch schon mal rein. Scorpius wird dir gleich dein Zimmer zeigen, es liegt neben seins. Scorpius, kommst du bitte!«, rief Astoria in das Haus.

Mäxym hörte schon Schritte auf der Treppe und ging an Astoria vorbei in das Anwesen. Sie hörte noch, wie Draco Astoria begrüßte und sah Scorp, wie er im Pyjama bekleidet nach unten kam.

»Hey Mäx, schön dass du endlich da bist. Das wird das beste Schuljahr aller Zeiten. Wir beide zusammen in Hogwarts. Man, was wir beide da anstellen können«, begrüßte Scorp sie und umarmte sie. Mäxym erwiderte sofort die Umarmung und drückte Scorp fest an sich. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.

»Nana, ihr stellt in Hogwarts gar nichts an.« Drohend hob Draco den Finger und sah Scorpius prüfend an. Dieser winkte nur ab.

»Ach Paps, als ob. Ich meinte doch, wir werden viele schlaue und kluge Sachen im Unterricht anstellen und die Lehrer mit unserem Können beeindrucken.« Grinsend sah Scorpius zu Mäxym rüber, diese schüttelte nur schmunzelnd den Kopf.

»Ja, wenn das so ist. Zeig doch Mäxym ihr Zimmer und trage gleich den Koffer nach oben.« Draco wuschelte durch die unordentliche Haare seines Sohnes und hing seinen Mantel an der Garderobe auf.

»Kann das nicht einer der Hauselfen machen?« fragte Scorpius trotzig, nahm aber entgegen seiner Worte den Koffer in die Hand und lief zur Treppe.

»Die Hauselfen unterstützen uns hier nur und sind nicht deine persönlichen Hausdiener. Sie sind freie Elfen, die hier gerne arbeiten und ihren Lohn erhalten.« Astoria sah ihren Sohn prüfend an, dieser tat jedoch so, als hätte er sie nicht mehr gehört. Astoria winkte nur ab und lief mit Draco ins Wohnzimmer. Mäxym folgte ihrem Bruder nach oben.

»Hier, das ist dein Zimmer. Es liegt gleich neben meins. Da ist der kleine Balkon, der zum Innenhof führt und dort hinten die Tür zu deinem kleinen Badezimmer.« Scorp zeigte Mäxym alles genau und stellte den Koffer am Bett ab.

Mäxym sah sich um. Das Zimmer war riesig im Vergleich zu ihrem daheim bei ihren Eltern. Mindestens dreimal so groß. Gegenüber der Zimmertür waren große Fenster mit einer Balkontür eingebaut, die viel Licht hereinließen. Sie konnte den grünen Innenhof erahnen. Rechts von der großen Fensterfront stand das riesige Doppelbett. An jeder Seite gab es einen kleinen Nachttisch. Zwischen dem Bett und der Tür gab es einen kleinen Schreibtisch. Auf der anderen Seite ragte ein großer Kleiderschrank in die Höhe. Und daneben, genau gegenüber dem Bett gab es noch eine weitere Tür, die wohl in das besagte Badezimmer führte.

»Nicht schlecht. Ich hätte gar nicht gedacht, dass Malfoy Manor so hell und freundlich eingerichtet war.« Mäxyms Stimme klang dabei mehr lobend als tadelnd. Hier hatte wohl Astoria ihren Einfluss eingesetzt. Das Zimmer war mit hellen Farben eingerichtet und das schwarz bildete dazu einen guten Akzent.

»Mum hat einige Zimmer umgestaltet. Deines hatte sie noch kurz vor deiner Ankunft fertiggestellt. Als Grandpa und Grandma ausgezogen sind, hat sie erst so richtig losgelegt.« Scorp hatte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht.

»Ach deine Großeltern sind weg?«, fragte Mäxym und versuchte desinteressiert zu klingen, was ihr aber gänzlich missfiel. Sie hatte nie ein gutes Verhältnis zu dem Ehepaar gehabt. Dracos Vater hatte sie immer als Schande gesehen und ihr das auch gezeigt. Draco hatte sie zwar immer geschützt und sich gegen seine Eltern gestellt, aber sie vermied es die Großeltern ihres Halbbruders zu treffen. Man musste keinen Streit heraufbeschwören.

»Jaja, schon drei Jahre. Sie sind gegangen, nachdem sie einen riesigen Streit mit Mum und Dad hatten. Wohl wieder, weil die beiden nicht rassistisch eingestellt sind und die Hauselfen bezahlen. Du kennst ja Grandpa, dass hat ihm gar nicht gepasst. Sie wohnen in einer kleinen Wohnung am Stadtrand von London. Du wirst ihnen also nicht begegnen.« Scorp streckte ihr die Zunge raus.

»Pah, als ob ich Angst hätte«, sagte Mäxym und warf ein Kissen nach ihm.

-

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle vier an einem ovalen Tisch und frühstückten. Die Hauselfen hatten wirklich gut gekocht und Mäxym nahm sich sogar eine zweite Portion.

»Und Mäxym, freust du dich schon auf Hogwarts? Du wirst ja im sechsten Schuljahr sein. Vieles wird sehr neu für dich sein. Aber Scorpius wird dir da sicherlich helfen und du wirst bestimmt schnell Freunde finden. Und wenn was ist, dein Vater und ich sind jederzeit für dich da. Du musst uns nur einen Brief schreiben«, sagte Astoria liebevoll.

Mäxym überging ein bissiger Kommentar, dass Draco nicht wirklich ihr Vater war und nickte nur.

»Scorpius, du zeigst Mäxym alles und lässt sie ja nicht allein. Sie soll sich doch in Hogwarts wohlfühlen.« Tadelnd sah sie ihren Sohn an, dieser rollte nur mit den Augen.

»Ja ja. Aber wir sollten doch jetzt los. Na kommt.« Scorp schluckte hastig seinen letzten Biss herunter und stand auf. Er rannte fast in die Eingangshalle.

Astoria und Draco folgten ihrem Sohn nicht ganz so stürmisch und Mäxym bildete das Schlusslicht. »Nun, dann wollen wir mal«, sagte Draco formlos und die Familie Malfoy apparierte in die Winkelgasse.

Dort angekommen trennte sich die kleine Gruppe. Draco wollte mit Scorp zu „Qualität für Quidditch“, um dort einen neuen Rennbesen für seinen Sohn zu kaufen. Astoria begleitete Mäxym zu „Madam Malkins Anzüge für alle Gelegenheiten“.

»Ah Mrs. Malfoy, wie schön sie hier wiederzusehen. Wie darf ich Ihnen behilflich sein?«, wurden die beiden Frauen begrüßt.

»Hallo Madam Malkins. Wir benötigen eine vollständige Ausstattung für Hogwarts für Mäxym.« Astoria zeigte auf Mäxym. Madam Malkins sah erst skeptisch aus. Sie hatte mal gehört, dass der junge Malfoy wohl eine kleine Muggelgeborene hatte, aber sie wusste nicht, dass sie magische Fähigkeiten besaß.

»Natürlich. Ich habe neue Ware bekommen und würde sogleich ein Paket für Sie schnüren. Ms. Malfoy, darf ich Ihre Maße nehmen?«, fragte sie Mäxym und war schnell zu ihrer Professionalität zurückgekehrt.

Mäxym nickte nur und folgte der Madam in das Nebenzimmer. »Bitte nehmen sie für den Winterumhang noch die Pelznachbildung. Ich habe gehört, der Winter soll kalt werden«, rief Astoria ihnen hinterher.

Madam Malkins war schnell fertig und versprach die Garnituren, Schutzhandschuhe, den Winterumhang sowie den Spitzhut am nächsten Morgen nach Malfoy Manor mit einer Posteule zu schicken. Mäxym und Astoria verließen das Geschäft.

»Wie soll ich denn hier alles bezahlen?«, fragte Mäxym und griff nach ihrem Portemonnaie. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr etwas Pfund mitgegeben, doch sie wusste nicht, ob dass reichen würde, um die gesamte Ausstattung zu zahlen. Astoria legte ihre Hand auf Mäxyms und verhinderte so, dass sie das Portemonnaie aus der Tasche holen konnte.

»Meine Liebe, auch wenn du es nicht so siehst, so bist du doch eine Malfoy und dir steht der gleiche Anteil des Vermögens zu wie Scorpius. Dass haben dein Vater und ich so bestimmt und die Dokumente liegen bei Gringotts. Also bitte mach dir keine Sorgen um Geld. Wir haben genug und unser Verlies ist immer noch gut gefühlt. Das bleibt auch so, seit Dracos Vater darauf nicht mehr darauf zugreifen darf.« Den Rest murmelte Astoria nur noch und drängte Mäxym sanft zum nächsten Laden.

Mäxym war von der Großzügigkeit überrascht und auch leicht beschämt. Sie wusste sie war nicht immer nett zu ihrem leiblichen Vater und Astoria gewesen. Sie nahm sich vor wenigstens ein bisschen netter zu sein. Was hatte sie denn zu verlieren. »Ich danke euch dafür. Das habe ich aber nie erwartet.«

»Das wissen wir. Aber genau deswegen machen wir es. Und du gehörst in diese Welt. Du bist eben auch Hexe und als Malfoy hat man es so schon schwer. Da kann Geld nicht schaden.« Astoria wusste, wie es war als Reinblütige zu leben. Man wurde stets beschuldigt ein Anhänger von Voldemort gewesen zu sein und musste für seinen Stand und die Anerkennung kämpfen.

Bevor Mäxym etwas erwidern konnte, waren sie schon bei „Potages Kesselladen“ angekommen. Dort holten sie den gewünschten Kessel aus Zinn, ein kleines Sortiment aus Glas- und Kristallflaschen sowie eine Waage aus Messing. Dann gingen sie weiter die Winkelgasse entlang zu „Eylops Eulenkaufhaus“.

»Wir haben uns gedacht, du solltest eine eigene Eule bekommen. So kannst du schnell in Kontakt mit deinen Eltern bleiben und auch uns schreiben, wenn du willst.« Astoria geleitet Mäxym in das Geschäft. Von außen sah es aus wie jedes andere Haus in der Straße. Doch als Mäxym durch die Ladentür ging erkannte sie, dass hier ein Ausdehnungszauber wirkte. Das Kaufhaus war im inneren fünfmal so groß. Einige Tiere flogen und krabbelten wild umher. Astoria winkte sogleich eine Verkäuferin zu sich.

»Malfoy der Name, wir hatten hier eine Eule reserviert.«

Die junge Verkäuferin nickte und holte das besagte Tier. Mäxym war gespannt was für eine Eule sie bekommen würde. Als die Frau mit einem Käfig kam in der Hand kam, versuchte Mäxym schon etwas von Weitem zu erspähen.

»Hier Mrs. Malfoy. Eine Schleiereule. Unglaublich zuverlässig in ihrem Dienst. Sie ist noch sehr jung, wurde aber trainiert und wird dem Besitzer treue Dienste erweisen. Ihr Name ist July.« Sie hob das Tuch, dass noch über dem Käfig war und Mäxym durfte nun ihre Eule zum ersten Mal bewundern. Die Eule war eine typische Schleiereule. Sie hatte das weiße, herzförmige Gesicht, wache pechschwarze Augen und ein hellbraunes Gefieder mit grauen Pünktchen.

»Sie ist wunderschön.« Bewundernd betrachtete Mäxym die Eule.

»Sehr schön, wir nehmen Sie. Bitte schicken Sie sie uns nach Malfoy Manor.«

Nachdem sich Mäxym von der Eule losreisen konnte, gingen die beiden Damen zu „Qualität für Quidditch“.

»Typisch Männer. Wir haben fast alles besorgt und die brauchen für einen Laden fast zwei Stunden Zeit«, beschwerte sich Astoria und Mäxym musste leise lachen. Bevor die beiden jedoch das Geschäft betreten konnten, kamen die Malfoy Männer ihnen entgegen.

»Ah da seid ihr ja schon. Habt ihr alles? Perfekt, dann fehlt nur noch Flourish & Blotts«, begrüßte sie Draco. Astoria ging auf die lockere Art ihres Mannes nicht näher ein und vermied ein Kommentar, dass sie allein die ganzen Einkäufe eingekauft hatten, während die Männer Sportausrüstungen getestet hatten.

Die kleine Familie ging zum Buchladen in der Winkelgasse und Mäxym fiel auf einmal auf, wie leer die Straße war. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie wenig Menschen einkaufen waren. Erst als sie den vollen Buchladen betrat, wurde ihr bewusst, wie leer die anderen Geschäfte und die Straße war. Das war doch recht seltsam, doch auf der anderen Seite befand sie sich hier in einer verborgenen Gasse inmitten von London. Was war daran nicht seltsam.

Scorp nahm Mäxym an die Hand und beide suchten ihre Bücher zusammen. Die Lehrbücher für Zaubersprüche Band 4 und 6 fanden sie schnell. Auch das Lehrbuch der Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene und Runenübersetzung für Fortgeschrittene war problemlos zu finden. Nur bei dem Buch Fleischfressende Bäume der Welt und Im Angesicht der Gesichtslosen mussten beide etwas suchen.

Als Scorp nach dem letzten Buch auf der Liste, Dunkle Kräfte: Ein Kurs zur Selbstverteidigung, greifen wollte, sprach ihn ein rothaariges Mädchen an.

»Hey Scorp, schön dich zu sehen. Kauft ihr auch gerade ein?«

»Hey Lily, schön dich zu sehen. Ja, wir mussten einiges besorgen. Meine Schwester wird dieses Schuljahr auf Hogwarts sein.« Scorpius zeigte auf Mäxym, die lieber im Boden versinken wollte. Dennoch besann sie sich und begrüßte das junge Mädchen. Sie schien jünger als Scorp zu sein und Mäxym fragte sich, woher er sie kannte.

»Ach, endlich lernen wir deine Schwester mal kennen. Ich hatte mir ja alles vorgestellt, wie die uneheliche Tochter von Malfoy aussieht, doch das hatte ich nicht erwartet.« Ein gutaussehender Junge sprach sie an und fuhr mit seinen Augen ihren Körper ab. Sowas konnte Mäxym gar nicht leiden und wurde gleich defensiv.

Sie streckte leicht ihren Rücken durch, nahm die Schultern nach hinten und verschränkte ihre Arme. Sie war froh heute kein Kleid, sondern eine helle Jeans und ein knappes Top angezogen zu haben. Darüber hatte sie eine dünne Strickjacke. Sie sah gut aus, aber war auch nicht overdressed. Sie zeigte nicht viel und der Typ musste sich mit dem begnügen, was er sah.

»Nun, dann tut es mir leid deine Erwartungen nicht erfüllt zu haben. Oh nein, Moment. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass mich deine Erwartungen und deine Meinung interessiert, aber zu deiner Überraschung. Das tut es nicht«, sagte Mäxym mit einem gleichgültigen Tonfall.

Der junge Mann ihr gegenüber grinste sie nur an und nachdem er noch einige Sekunden den Augenkontakt gehalten hatte, hielt er seine Hand an. »James Sirius Potter. Man sollte schließlich wissen, von wem man die Meinung nicht wissen will.«

Scorp folgte dem kleinen Schlagabtausch gebannt, kam dann jedoch zur Hilfe. »James, dass ist mein Schwester Mäxym. Und sie ist noch besser, als du es erwartet hast.« Lachend legte Scorp einen Arm um Mäxyms Schultern und drückte sie an seine Seite. Er war im letzten Jahr ein gutes Stück gewachsen, sodass beide Geschwister nun gleich groß waren.

Die liebevolle Geste ließ Mäxym wieder weich werden. »Nun, ich bin selten das, was man erwartet, wenn man den Namen Malfoy hört«, sagte sie nur schmunzelnd in James Richtung. Sie schnappte sich das Buch, dass sie noch gesucht hatten und zog Scorp mit sich. »Komm, deine Eltern warten bestimmt schon auf uns.« Scorp hatte gerade noch Luna und James winken können, als die Geschwister zwischen den Regalen verschwanden.

Mäxym wusste, dass sie mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren Sommersprossen nicht wie ihr Vater oder ihr Halbbruder aussah. Sie kam nach ihrer Mutter. Doch Astoria hatte, als sie noch ziemlich jung war, gemeint, dass Mäxym das Herz einer Malfoy hat. Was auch immer das bedeutete.

Als Scorp und Mäxym hinter dem letzten Regal vorbeiliefen und die Ladentür schon sahen, schnappte sie einige Gesprächsfetzen auf.

»Sie wollen alle Reinblütigen und ehemalige Anhänger von Voldemort unter Arrest stecken. Pass auf dich auf Malfoy.« Mäxym erkannte den Mann, der mit Draco sprach von einem Bild aus dem Tagespropheten. Es war Harry Potter.

»Ich weiß Potter, mir machen meine Eltern mehr sorgen, die sollte man bewachen. Ich habe mit alldem nichts zu tun.« Draco sprach sehr leise und Mäxym konnte ihn kaum verstehen. Er hatte gerade wieder zu sprechen ansetzen wollen, als seine Worte erstarben. Er hatte Scorp und Mäxym entdeckt und seine besorgte Miene wurde sogleich weich. Er nickte Potter noch einmal zu und wandte sich an die beiden Jugendlichen.

»Na, habt ihr alles bekommen?«, fragte Draco sie.

»Klar. Hallo Mr. Potter«, begrüßte Scorp den berühmten Zauberer.

»Hallo Scorpius, schön dich zu sehen. Albus freut sich schon sehr auf das neue Schuljahr. Ich hoffe, ihr macht nicht wieder so einen Unsinn wie letztes Mal«, meinte er lachend und wandte sich Draco zu. »Wir sehen uns. Ich muss mal meine drei Wilden suchen. Bis dann.« Er war nach einem Handschlag mit Draco auch wieder zwischen den Bücherregalen verschwunden.

»Was war denn letztes Jahr?«, fragte Mäxym betont unschuldig und sah Scorp an. Der lachte nur und zog sie am Arm aus dem Buchladen hinter Draco her.


	4. Ankunft

Die Zeit in Malfoy Manor verflog schneller als es Mäxym gedacht hatte und nach zwei Tagen Ruhe brach die kleine Patchworkfamilie auf und begab sich nach Kings Cross. Die großen Reisekoffer, die Mäxym von Astoria bekommen hatte, waren mehr als unpraktisch. Sie waren groß und schwer und dabei hatte sie nicht mal ihre Sachen dort drin verstaut. Auch die Rollen an der Unterseite suchte man vergebens. Doch mit etwas Zauberei und Hilfe der Hauselfen, waren ihre Sachen verpackt. July fand ihren Platz in einem Käfig und zusammen mit Scorps Gepäck apparierten sie an eine ruhige Stelle in Kings Cross.

»Scorp, ich möchte keine weiteren Briefe vom Direktor dieses Schuljahr bekommen. Und bitte hilf deiner Schwester sich dort einzugewöhnen«, sagte Draco mit ernster Miene und schaute seinen Sohn prüfend an. Dieser rollte nur mit den Augen und schob weiter seinen Gepäckwagen den Bahnsteig entlang. Mäxym und Astoria liefen hinter den beiden Männern.  
»Du musst uns unbedingt schreiben, Mäxym. Ich möchte wissen, ob du gut angekommen bist und auch wirklich alles hast, was du benötigst«, bat Astoria Mäxym und legte liebevoll ihre Hand auf Mäxyms Schulter. Die junge Frau schob ebenfalls einen vollen Gepäckwagen und war leicht nervös in Anbetracht der Situation, die vor ihr lag. Sie wechselte nie gern die Schule und hoffte schnell Anschluss und Freunde zu finden.  
»Natürlich. Ich glaube aber kaum, dass mir was fehlt. Wir haben so viel eingepackt.« Sie zeigte auf die zwei großen Koffer.  
Astoria winkte ab. »Ach, wir Frauen benötigen halt immer etwas mehr.«  
Bevor Draco, der das Gespräch mit halben Ohr mitgehört hatte, etwas darauf erwidern konnte, kamen sie schon an der Säule an, durch die es an das Gleis 9 ¾ ging. Ohne hinzuschauen durchschritten erst Astoria und Mäxym und dann Draco und Scorp die Säule und kamen in einer neuen Welt an.  
Kings Cross war am frühen Nachmittag wenig besucht gewesen. Die Hauptstoßzeit, frühmorgens sowie am Mittag, war längst vergangen und nur wenige Gäste reisten am Nachmittag mit dem Zug. Auch die Pendler würden erst später gegen Abend aus den Fabriken und Büros den Bahnhof befüllen. Am Gleis 9 ¾ herrschte jedoch reges Treiben. Überall standen kleine Grüppchen, Eltern, die ihre Kinder verabschiedeten, unzählige Gepäckwagen beladen mit Koffern, Tierkäfigen und Sportbesen.  
Die Malfoys, zu denen notgedrungen auch Mäxym zählte, fanden einen kleinen Platz, an denen sie die Älteren von den Kindern verabschieden konnten. Das Gepäck hatten sie bereits in den Waggons im hinteren Teil des Zuges verstaut. Astoria umarmte erst Mäxym und dann Scorp.  
»Passt auf euch, macht bitte keinen Unsinn und lernt etwas.«  
Draco drückte Mäxym leicht an sich, eine Geste, die für beide ungewohnt war. Schnell trennten sich beide. Dann umarmte Draco noch Scorp und klopfte ihn leicht auf den Rücken. »Pass auf deine große Schwester auf.«  
»Das mach ich Dad«, sagte Scorp und beide lösten die Umarmung wieder. Mäxym hatte sich schon zu dem Zug umgedreht und wartete noch auf ihren Bruder. Dieser folgte ihr und beide verschwanden in dem Waggon. Im Augenwinkel konnte Mäxym noch erkennen, wie ein dunkelhäutiger Mann sich an Draco wandte und mit ihm sprach. Dann wurde die Waggontür geschlossen.

Mäxym fand schnell ein leeres Abteil, doch Scorp zog sie weiter. »Komm, ich sitze immer bei Albus. Der muss schon im Zug sein.«  
Mäxym ließ sich durch den Zug führen und drei Waggons weiter fand Scorp endlich das gesuchte Abteil. Scorp ging sofort hinein und setzte sich neben einen Jungen, der im gleichen Alter sein musste. Er hatte dunkelbraune Haare, eine kleine Nase und wache Augen. Er erinnerte Mäxym an irgendjemanden. Sie kam nur nicht auf wen.  
Bevor sie auch nur jemanden im Abteil begrüßen konnte, wurde sie sanft in die Kabine in Richtung der Sitzbänke gedrückt. »Na Malfoy, warum fährst du denn nicht in einer Kutsche vor. Daddy würde das bestimmt bezahlen.«  
Sie setzte sich richtig auf die Bank und erkannte sofort an der Stimme, wer da in das Abteil gekommen war. Der älteste der Potter Geschwister gehörte wohl auch zu Scorps Freundeskreis. Das würde eine lange Zugfahrt werden.  
»Da muss ich dich enttäuschen, alle Kutschen werden gerade gereinigt und ich muss mit dem Fußvolk, sprich mit dir, im Zug mitfahren«, gab Mäxym bissig zurück. Sie verdrehte nur die Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
»James, sei nicht so unhöflich. Wenn sie nur halb so cool ist, wie Scorp immer erzählt hat, wirst du nur wenig zu lachen haben«, sagte der Junge, der neben Scorp saß. Mäxym blickte zu ihm und dann kam der Geistesblitz. Das muss Albus Potter sein, James jüngerer Bruder und Scorps bester Freund. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, warum hatte sie ihn nicht gleich erkannte.  
Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin. »Hey, wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt wurden. Mäxym.«  
Er lächelte sie an und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand. »Freut mich, Albus. Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Und bitte hör nicht auf James. Er ist sehr eingebildet, aber dieses Schuljahr hoffe ich, dass du es ihm mal zeigst und ihn von seinem hohem Thron stößt.«  
Mäxym grinste ihn an. »Ich gebe mein bestes.«  
Bevor James auch nur intervenieren konnte, wurde die Kabinentür wieder geöffnet und zwei rothaarige Mädchen sowie ein rothaariger Junge setzten sich dazu. Sofort wendete sich das größere Mädchen an Mäxym. »Hallo, ich bin Rose und du musst Mäxym sein, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Das dort,« sie zeigte auf den rothaarigen Jungen, »ist mein kleiner Bruder Hugo. Er geht mit Lily, »und sie deutete auf das kleine rothaarige Mädchen, »in eine Klasse. Es ist das erste Schuljahr für die beiden und sie sind etwas aufgeregt. Albus, Scorp und ich sind im vierten Schuljahr und du wirst die große Ehre haben James in jedem Fach übertrumpfen zu können.« Rose beendete ihre kleine Vorstellungsrunde.  
Hugo nickte Mäxym kurz zu und schon war er wieder in einem Gespräch mit Lily vertieft. Das waren also die Kinder von Ron und Hermione Weasley. Sie kannte sie schon aus den Erzählungen von Scorp und hatte nun endlich ein Bild zu den Geschichten.  
»Pah, was habt ihr heute eigentlich schon wieder mit mir. Albus hat auch schon angefangen«, beschwerte sich James.  
»Was auch immer Rose gesagt hat, sie hat Recht James«, sagte ein blondes Mädchen, dass gerade ihren Kopf durch leicht geöffnete Kabinentür gesteckt hat.  
»Ach Victoire, das ist dein letztes Jahr, du kannst doch eh machen, was du willst«, erwiderte James nur. »Mäxym, dass ist Victoire, eine Cousine von uns und dahinter ist Dominique, ihre Schwester«, stellte James die beiden Blondinen vor.  
»Hey, es nett dich kennen zu lernen. Wir sind dann mal einige Abteile weiter. Hier ist es schon zu voll mit James Ego«, sagte Victoire schnell, streckte die Zunge raus und verschwand wieder.  
James verdrehte nur die Augen und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Mäxym. Diese hatte keine Lust auf einen erneuten Schlagabtausch und holte ein Buch aus ihrer Handtasche. Bevor sie jedoch den ersten Satz lesen konnte, wurde wieder die Abteiltür geöffnet.

»Hey Potter-Weasley-Clan. Alles gut hier?« Ein junger Mann stand im Gang. Er war dunkel gekleidet, hatte einen langen Umhang an und war eigentlich zu alt für die Schule, so dachte zumindest Mäxym.  
»Hey Ted! Was machst du denn hier?«, begrüßte ihn James.  
»Zwei Auroren sollen den Zug bewachen und ich habe zum Glück den Posten im Zug erhalten. Wollte mal sehen, wie es euch geht.«  
»Alles gut hier. Du kennst uns ja. Wir stiften erst Ärger, wenn wir in Hogwarts sind«, sagte James lachend.  
»Den Zug beschützen? Warum denn das?«, fragte Rose.  
»Reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Ihr seid schließlich die Zukunft«, sagte Ted und zwinkerte ihr zu. »Da dann, verhaltet euch ruhig und macht mir keine Schande«, verabschiedete er sich und ging weiter.  
Es wurde ruhiger im Zug und alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Mäxym konnte sich endlich ihrem Buch widmen. Sie konnte sich schon denken, warum der Zug von einem Auror bewacht wurde. Alles hing mit den neuen Maßnahmen vom Ministerium zusammen. Die Sache war größer als alle es zeigten.  
-  
Es dämmerte draußen schon, als der Zug am Bahnhof anhielt. Mäxym folgte einfach den anderen aus dem Abtei, die alle in Gespräche vertieft waren. Hugo und Lily gingen jedoch einen anderen Weg. Die Erstklässler kamen immer mit Booten an der Schule an, so hatte es ihr zumindest Scorp berichtet, als er sein erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts angetreten hatte. Sie setzte sich mit den anderen in eine der vielen Kutschen, die wie durch Geisterhand gezogen wurden. Kein Tier war vor den Wagen gespannt und dennoch rollte die Holzkutsche sanft den Waldweg entlang.  
Hogwarts war unglaublich. Mäxym hatte eine gewisse Vorstellung gehabt und Scorp hatte in seinen Erzählungen nicht übertrieben. Das Schloss war riesig und der Mond beleuchtete es in der Nacht noch mystisch. Die oberen Zinnen glitzerten leicht und der massive Stein strahlte Beständigkeit und Sicherheit aus. Doch so gern Mäxym noch weiter auf die atemraubende Fassade geschaut hätte, musste sie die Kutsche verlassen und folgte Scorp in das Schloss hinein. Die große Gruppe, die irgendwie alle miteinander verwandt waren, trennte sich und gingen die Treppe hinauf. Scorp und Mäxym wurden am Fußende der Treppe schon von einem älteren Herrn mit Umhang erwartet. Er hatte massive Schultern und ein rundes Gesicht. Er sah sehr nett und vertrauensvoll aus. Mäxym fragte sich, wer das sei.

»Mäxym, schön dass du da bist. Ich bin Professor Longbottom, der Direktor von Hogwarts. Ich darf dich hier als einer der ersten in unserer Schule begrüßen. Bitte folge mir doch in mein Büro. Scorp, du kannst schon mal in die große Halle gehen«, sagte er und Mäxym war überrascht, dass der Mann, der vor ihr stand, der Direktor sein sollte. Sie hatte sich da eher ein älteren Mann mit weißen Bart und Spitzhut vorgestellt.  
»Na klar, Prof. Viel Glück Mäx«, verabschiedete sich Scorp und folgte den anderen die Treppe hinauf.

Der Direktor geleitete sie durch einige Gänge zu einer Wendeltreppe. Oben angekommen öffnete der Professor die Tür und ließ Mäxym eintreten. Sie befand sich nun in einem großem runden Büro. An den Wänden standen deckenhohe Regale, hinten an den Fenstern sah Mäxym einen großen Schreibtisch aus Massivholz, auf dem Schriftrollen, Bücher und unzählige kleine Zettel lagen.  
Der Professor ging zu einer großen Schatulle und holte einen braunen, lederartigen Spitzhut hervor. Mäxym sah ihn skeptisch an.  
»Keine Sorge, dass ist nur der sprechende Hut. Den setzten wir kurz auf deinen Kopf und der Hut verrät uns in welches Haus du ab sofort gehst. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du nicht gerne mit den ganzen Erstklässlern in der großen Halle den Hut aufgesetzt haben möchtest.«  
Jetzt verstand Mäxym, was das alles sollte. »Ja, das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Vielen Dank!«  
Professor Longbottom setzte Mäxym den Hut leicht auf. Mäxym spürte wie sich der Hut auf ihren Kopf eicht bewegte und nach kurzem Zögern „Slytherin“ rief.  
»Na, das habe ich mir doch schon gedacht«, meinte der Professor nur und schmunzelte leicht. Er legte den Hut wieder in die Schatulle, klemmte sich diese sporadisch unter den Arm und geleitete Mäxym wieder in Richtung der großen Halle.  
Mäxym war froh, dass sie für die ersten Schritte hier in diesem riesen Schloss noch einen Begleiter hatte. Sie hätte sich vermutlich sonst verirrt.  
An der großen Flügeltür, die zu einem Saal führte, wartete ein älterer Herr mit dunklen Umhang. »Mäxym, dass ist dein neuer Hausleiter und Professor für Zaubertränke, Professor Flanagon.«  
Mäxym reichte ihm die Hand. Er hatte dunkle Augen, weiße Haut und eine kleine, spitze Nase. Das Lächeln, dass seinen Mund zierte verriet Mäxym jedoch, dass ein gütiger Mann vor ihr stand. »Guten Abend Mäxym, es freut mich eine weitere Malfoy im Haus Slytherin begrüßen zu dürfen. Komm ich zeige dir unseren Tisch in der Halle und nach dem Essen begleite ich dich zum Gemeinschaftsraum.«  
-  
Nach dem Essen, dass laut Albus immer so gut schmeckte, folgte sie Professor Flanagon hinunter zu den Kerkern. »Du kannst dich bei jeder Frage immer an mich wenden. Und merke dir, keine Frage ist zu dumm, dass man sich nicht stellen sollte. Unser Gemeinschaftsraum befindet sich unter dem See. Du gelangst durch eine Steinmauer, die sich mit einem Passwort öffnet, hinein. Ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, dass nur Mitglieder des eigenen Hauses den Gemeinschaftsraum, sowie die Zimmer betreten dürfen. Das Passwort in diesem Schuljahr lautet „Loyalität“.«  
Mäxym nickte nur und hörte ihm weiter gespannt zu. Er war wirklich ein netter, alter Mann. Ganz anders als ihr leiblicher Vater. Draco war mit seinem blond/weißem Haar, seiner langen, drahtigen Statur und den schwarzen Anzügen ihr schon immer gruselig vorgekommen. Mäxym hatte diese eigenartige Vorstellung, dass alle Leute in der Zauberwelt so aussehen mussten, aber nach den beiden Professoren Longbottom und Flanagon musste sie wohl ihr Bild ändern.

Beide traten durch die Steinmauer, die sich nach dem Passwort geöffnet hatte, und Mäxym merkte gleich, dass sie sich hier sehr wohlfühlen würde. Die Wände waren aus graubraunen Steinen mit kleinen Verzierungen, in der Mitte standen braune Sofas mit kleinen Tischen und hinten an der Wand gab es noch einen Kamin, in dem schon ein Feuer prasselte.  
Ein Mädchen, dass in Mäxyms Alter zu sein schien, kam auf sie zu. »Ah hallo, Katelyn. Würdest du bitte Mäxym alles zeigen? Mäxym, dass ist Katelyn Zabini, sie wird deine Patin sowie deine Zimmmermitbewohnerin sein. Katelyn, ich lasse euch jetzt allein. Mäxym, wenn was ist, dann kannst du jederzeit kommen«, verabschiedete sich Professor Flanagon.  
»Vielen Dank, Professor.« Mäxym war ihm sehr dankbar, dass er ihr eine kleine Führung durch das Schloss gegeben hatte und anschließend zum Gemeinschaftsraum geführt hatte.  
»Hallo, es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Katelyn. Komm, ich zeig dir unser Zimmer.« Katelyn nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie sanft in die steinerne Gänge. Weiter hinten kamen sie an eine große, dunkelbraune Holztür an. Die beiden jungen Frauen gingen in das Zimmer.

Das Zimmer hatte an allen Wänden eine dunkle Tapete An beiden Seiten standen große Betten mit dunklen Holzrahmen, dunkelgrüner Bettwäsche. Neben den Betten standen kleine Nachttische. Katelyn lehnte sich an einer der beiden Schreibtische. »Das Zimmer ist nicht schlecht. Zum Glück haben wir eins zu zweit und nicht zu viert. So haben wir etwas mehr Platz. Dort ist dein Kleiderschrank, dein Schreibtisch und da hinten im Regal kannst du deine Bücher verstauen. Wir teilen uns das Badezimmer mit dem Nachbarzimmer.« Sie zeigte auf eine kleine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.


	5. Schulwahnsinn

»Kommst du Mäx, die anderen sind schon unten?«, rief Katelyn und Mäxym kam aus dem Badezimmer. Sie hatte sich noch schnell ihre langen, roten Haare hochgesteckt und schnappte sich ihre Tasche.

»Bin soweit, wir können«, sagte sie grinsend und die beiden jungen Damen liefen zusammen zur großen Halle, in der die Hauselfen bereits das Frühstück serviert hatten. Katelyn und Mäxym setzten sich zu Scorp und Albus.

»Oh man, ich habe dieses Jahr so viele Stunden, wie noch nie. Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus?«, fragte Scorp Mäxym und nahm ihr den Zettel aus der Hand, den ihr Professor Flanagon am Abend noch gegeben hatte. Ihr Vater hatte die Wahlfächer zuvor schon mit dem Direktor besprochen und sie konnte mit ihrem Stundenplan zufrieden sein.

»Ziemlich gut, schätze ich. Heute habe ich ziemlich viele unterschiedliche Fächer. Aber so lernt man alles mal kennen«, erwiderte sie. Scorp nickte nur und war etwas neidisch.

Die kleine Gruppe stärkte sich für die bevorstehenden Aufgaben. Anschließend zeigte Katelyn Mäxym den Weg zu ihrem ersten Unterrichtsfach Zauberkunst. Sie nahmen beide nebeneinander in der zweiten Reihe Platz.

»Guten Morgen, ich bin Professor Flitwick und darf euch auch in eurem sechsten Schuljahr in Zauberkunst unterrichten. Zu Beginn möchte ich euch gern einen Überblick über die Inhalte geben. Schlagt dafür eure Bücher auf…«, begrüßte sie der Professor.

Mäxym hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt. Aber sie musste sich eingestehen, dass der Unterricht mit anderen mehr Spaß machte als der Privatunterricht. Katelyn und Mäxym hatten viel Spaß und machten sich über einige Bewegungen, die der Professor ihnen vormachte, lustig.

Nach dem Unterricht hatten sie kurz fünfzehn Minuten Pause, die sie für einen kleinen Spaziergang nutzten und dann ging es auch schon weiter mit Zaubertränke. Dort mussten sie alle ein Heiltrank gegen Brandwunden herstellen. Mäxym hatte großen Spaß die Zutaten nach Anweisungen des Schulbuchs zu brauen. Es war wie kochen und backen, nur würde das Wissen ihr mal das Leben retten.

»Sehr gut Mäxym, aber lass es noch ein bisschen ziehen. Die Zutaten benötigen die Zeit, um ihre Wirksamkeit vollends zu entfalten«, sagte Professor Flanagon. Mäxym nickte und blickte wartend in den Kessel.

»Oh nein«, sagte Katelyn neben ihr.

»Was ist?«, fragte Mäxym gleich.

»Es steht hier, dass es eine lila Farbe annehmen sollte, aber meins ist grün. Ich mache dauernd was falsch.« Sie legte ihre Stirn auf den Tisch und resignierte.

»Ach was, das bekommen wir hin. Hast du denn die Wurzeln angeschnitten?« Mäxym schaute prüfend in den Kessel von Katelyn.

»Wie anschneiden, ich dachte, die muss man nur schälen.«

Mäxym schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, nicht schälen, nur unten kurz reinschneiden, so ungefähr einen halben Zentimeter.«

»Na toll, dann kann ich nochmal anfangen.«

»Ach quatsch. Wir fischen die Wurzeln raus und tun neue, angeschnittene Wurzeln hinein. Erst dann werden die Stoffe freigesetzt. So war nur etwas Holz drin, das macht dem Trank nichts aus.« Mäxym half Katelyn die Wurzeln zu suchen und bereitete schon die Neuen vor. Schnell war das Problem behoben und Katelyns Trank färbte sich langsam lila.

Professor Flanagon der im Hintergrund stand, war beeindruckt und vermerkte sich Mäxyms Wissen. Er hatte gedacht, die ältere Malfoy hätte durch den Privatunterricht viel verpasst, aber er musste seine Vorurteile wohl überdenken.

-

Nach dem Unterricht liefen Katelyn und Mäxym zusammen zum Klassenzimmer, wo Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet wurde.

»Der Direktor unterrichtet selbst?!« Mäxym war erstaunt, kannte sie das von ihren Muggelschulen doch nicht.

Katelyn nickte begeistert. »Er ist ziemlich gut, nur man kann nicht immer die gleichen Kriegsgeschichten hören. Das ist anstrengend.«

»Heute beginnen wir mit einigen Duellen, ich möchte gerne euren Stand sehen. Miss Malfoy und Mister Potter, machen Sie bitte den Anfang?« Professor Longbottom zeigte auf die Mitte des Raums. Das Klassenzimmer war komplett leer. Die Stühle und Tische wurden wohl herausgezaubert, sodass Mäxym und James genug Platz hatten. Die anderen Mitschüler stellten sich in einem Kreis um sie herum auf.

»Zauberstäbe hoch und ich will einen fairen Kampf sehen.« Noch bevor der Professor das letzte Wort fertig ausgesprochen hatte, wirbelte Mäxym schon in der Luft und sprach „Stupor“. James konnte sich im letzten Moment mit „Cave Inimicum“ retten.

Mäxym grinste leicht. »Da hast du wohl geschlafen, Potter«, sagte sie spöttisch und feuerte weitere Salven auf ihn ab. James jedoch war ein würdiger Gegner und konnte den Angriffen ausweichen. Ab und zu sprach er ebenso Angriffszauber aus, die nur auf einen Schutzschild stießen.

„Impedimenta“ sprach Mäxym und hoffte James aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Ein Lähmzauber, der es in sich hatte. Doch auch diesem wich James aus und war direkt in ihre Falle gelaufen. Gleich nach dem Lähmspruch der nach rechts ging, hatte sie noch „Levicorpus“ ausgeführt. Jedoch feuerte sie diesen Angriff nach links, genau dorthin wo Potter ausgewichen war, aus.

Nun hing er an den Knöcheln in der Luft und sein Kopf pendelte auf und ab. Professor Longbottom klatschte und befreite James nach einigen Sekunden aus dem Zauber. »Ausgezeichnet ihr beiden. Ein wahres Duell auf Augenhöhe. So nun kommen Zabini und Jamhan dran.«

Mäxym wechselte den Platz mit Katelyn und auch James ging an den Rand. Mäxym wurde sogleich von ihren Mitschülern zum Sieg beglückwünscht. »Endlich hast du den Potter gezeigt, was wir Slytherins draufhaben. Eine echte Malfoy.«

Mäxym freute sich, dass sie gewonnen hatte und aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie James beeindruckte Miene erblicken. Sie hatte gedacht, er wäre vielleicht sauer oder erregt, aber dass er ihren Sieg so anerkennen würde, damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Er war vielleicht doch nicht so ein übler Kerl wie sie erst gedacht hatte.

Nach der Stunde und einigen Duellen später holte James Mäxym an der Tür ein. »Nicht schlecht Malfoy, du kannst wirklich gut kämpfen. Und einige Zauber kannte ich gar nicht.«

»Kommt wahrscheinlich vom Privatunterricht, mein Lehrer hat es nicht so genau genommen, was die Reihenfolge betraf und Draco wollte immer, dass ich gut kämpfen kann. Da wurden anderen Fächer manchmal vernachlässigt«, meinte sie schlicht und sah sich nach Katelyn um.

»Ist auch egal, immerhin habe ich eine gute Gegnerin bekommen. Doch beim nächsten Mal bin ich vorbereitet«, sagte er grinsend, legte kurz seine Hand auf ihren unteren Rücken und zog sie zu sich. »Und dann werde ich den ersten Zauber aussprechen.« Es klang aber nicht bedrohlich und Mäxym ging auf das Spiel ein.

»Dann musst du eher aufstehen, Potter.« Sie grinste ihn ebenfalls an und lief schneller um Katelyn, die bereits bei der Treppe war, einzuholen.

»Das werden wir ja noch sehen«, murmelte James gedankenverloren.

-

Endlich war Mittagspause. Mäxym war völlig ausgehungert und freute sich schon auf die üppige Mahlzeit. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen auch Scorp und Albus hinzu.

»Danke Mäx, ich danke dir von Herzen«, sagte Albus in lautem Ton und verneigte sich leicht vor ihr.

Mäxym schaute ihn nur skeptisch an und blickte dann fragend zu Scorp. Dieser lachte jedoch nur und blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

»Ich schätze, er bedankt sich bei dir, dass endlich jemand James in einem Duell geschlagen hat«, half Katelyn und musste selbst etwas grinsen.

»Geschlagen? Sie hat ihn vernichtet«, sagte Albus empört und setzte sich endlich hin.

»Ach was, es war ein faires Duell und zudem noch ziemlich knapp. Jeder von uns beiden hätte gewinnen können. Ich hatte dieses Mal Glück gehabt«, Mäxym war diese Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm und stocherte auf ihrem fast leeren Teller herum.

»Papperlapapp, gewonnen ist gewonnen. Und er ist von seinem hohen Ross heruntergefallen.« Zufrieden nahm sich Albus etwas auf seinen Teller und aß genüsslich auf.

Nach der erholenden Pause ging es für alle auch schon weiter. Mäxym hatte noch drei Schulstunden vor sich. In Kräuterkunde mussten sie alle neuen Wurzeln ernten, da hatte Mäxym auf Grund ihres fehlenden grünen Daumens wenig Spaß.

Aber anschließend in Muggelkunde musste sie doch das ein oder andere Mal schmunzeln. Sie hielt sich aber im Hintergrund und war von der Arroganz manch eines Schüler beeindruckt. Wie wenig konnte jemand nur über die Welt der Muggel wissen.

Als letztes ging sie in das Klassenzimmer, wo man Alchemie unterrichtete. Sie versuchte dem Professor Suez zu folgen, doch auf Grund seines spanischen Akzents fiel ihr das sehr schwierig. Am Ende, es war schon halb sieben, lief sie hinter James Potter hinterher zur großen Halle. Potter äffte Suez nach und erntete schallerndes Gelächter seiner Freunde, die neben ihm liefen und auch Mäxym musste sich lautes Lachen verkneifen. Er hatte Suez wirklich sehr gut imitiert.

Nach dem Essen fiel Mäxym erschöpft auf ihr Bett. Sie und Katelyn waren endlich wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal. Die Tasche mit ihren Schulsachen lag achtlos an ihrem Schreibtisch und sie wollte nichts sehnlicheres mehr als zu schlafen. Doch Katelyn hatte andere Pläne. Sie warf sich neben Mäxym auf das Bett und pikste diese.

»Was ist?«, grummelte Mäxym.

»Na wie war es Potter zu schlagen? Ich meine, er ist wirklich süß, attraktiv und eine kleine Berühmtheit hier und du wirfst ihn einfach so an die Wand.«

»Ach so attraktiv ist er auch nicht und nur weil er berühmt ist, was eigentlich sein Vater ist und er sich nur darin sonnt, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man ihn mit Samthandschuhen anfassen soll«, rechtfertige sich Mäxym.

»Oh, habe ich da einen wunden Punkt getroffen?«, Katelyn legte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und schaute Mäxym prüfend an.

»Ne, nicht wirklich. Aber diese ganze Berühmtheit hier in der Zauberwelt ist anstrengend. Entweder man ist in Ungnade gefallen oder man ist ein großer Held. Hier wird nur in Schwarz und Weiß gedacht. Und die Kinder müssen es ausbaden.«

»Ja, das stimmt. Wir haben es auch nicht leicht. Und dass nur, weil unsere Väter diesem Voldemort vertraut haben«, sagte Katelyn leise.

»Eben, mich interessiert weder Potter noch ein anderer. Ich will nur das Jahr so gut es geht vorüber gehen lassen. Lass uns einfach eine gute Zeit haben«, schlug Mäxym vor und Katelyn nickte begeistert.

»Das bekommen wir hin. Und wenn du gerade von guter Zeit redest, wirst du dich bei der Quidditch Hausmannschaft vorstellen?«

»Hausmannschaft?«, fragte Mäxym.

»Ja, jedes Haus hat eine eigene Quidditch Mannschaft. Morgen sollen neue Spieler getestet werden, es sind einige Positionen frei geworden. Scorp und Albus spielen auch. Ich dachte vielleicht du willst es auch probieren?«

Mäxym dachte nach. Sie konnte gut auf einem Besen fliegen und sie mochte Quidditch, hatte sie doch schon mal zugesehen, als Scorp ihr die Grundlagen beigebracht hatte.

»Ich kann es ja mal versuchen, aber ich habe gar kein Besen«, Mäxym suchte vergebens nach einem Besen im Zimmer.

»Du kannst meinen haben. Vater hat mir einen gekauft, aber ich mag das Spiel nicht so. Also jubeln schon, aber selbst zu fliegen ist nicht so meins, ich kann es nur meinem Vater nicht sagen.«

»Aber wird er es nicht merken?«, fragte Mäxym.

»Nein, ich sag ihm einfach, dass man mich nicht aufgenommen hat, das mache ich schon seit dem zweiten Schuljahr so. Das ist kein Problem.« Katelyn grinse nur.

Mäxym war froh schnell eine Freundin gefunden zu haben. Katelyn verstand sie und kannte die Situation, Tochter eines Todessers zu sein. Das machte es einfacher und beide jungen Damen zu Verbündeten.

Sie quatschen noch etwas über die Schule und die anderen Mitschüler und schliefen spät ein.

-

Am Mittwochmittag aßen Scorp und Mäxym allein. Katelyn musste noch einige Hausaufgaben nachholen und Albus wollte Lily bei irgendetwas helfen.

»Ein Vögelchen hat gezwitschert, dass du bei der Quidditch Mannschaft mitmachen willst«, sagte Scorp mit vollem Mund.

»Heißt das Vögelchen zufällig Katelyn. Und ja will ich. Warum? Hast du Einwände?«, fragte Mäxym.

»Ach quatsch, find ich super. Dad wird es bestimmt auch freuen. Kannst du denn spielen?«

»Naja, ich kann fliegen und stelle mich da nicht ungeschickt an und ich war an meiner Schule gut in den Ballsportarten. Probieren kann ich es mal.«

Scorp nickte. »Ich lege auf jeden Fall ein gutes Wort für dich ein.«

Der weitere Schultag verging schnell und ehe sich Mäxym versah, stand sie auf dem Quidditch Feld in Trainingsmontur und wartete darauf aufgerufen zu werden.

Es gab einige Bewerber für die Aufnahme und Mäxym wurde langsam nervös.

»Mäxym Malfoy, bitte. « Mäxym setzte sich auf den Besen und flog los. Das Wetter war zwar nicht das Beste, aber zu ihrem Glück regnete es nicht und so konnte sie sich die Übungen konzentrieren.

Als sie nach fünfzehn Minuten wieder auf dem Boden landete, schlug der Teamkapitän ihr leicht auf die Schulter und wendete sich an seine Mannschaft.

»Leute, ich glaube, wir haben einen Jäger für Slytherin gefunden«, verkündete er stolz. Die Mannschaft applaudierte, einige grinsten Mäxym an. Diese hatte selbst ein Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, vielleicht wurde das eine Schuljahr auf Hogwarts doch nicht so schlimm, wie erwartet.

-

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie am Slytherin Tisch in der großen Halle von ihren Mitschülern, die an ihr vorbeiliefen zu ihrem Platz im Team beglückwünscht.

»Sehr cool, jetzt haben wir zwei Malfoys im Team. Dieses Mal müssen wir einfach gewinnen«, sagte ein Drittklässler zu ihr. Mäxym nickte nur und konzentrierte sich aufs Essen. Sie hoffte, sie würde niemanden enttäuschen.

Die Stimmung in der Halle schlug schlagartig um, als die Eulen mit den Tagespropheten in die Halle geflogen kamen. Überall gab es Gemurmel und man hörte nur das Blättern der Zeitungen. Auch July kam angeflogen und ließ die Zeitung über Mäxym fallen. Diese fing die Post gekonnt auf und faltete den Propheten auseinander. Mit großen Lettern war auf der Titelseite folgende Schlagzeile abgedruckt:

_Sie kommen wieder_

Interessiert las Mäxym den Bericht.

_Hunderte von bereits verstorbenen Personen tauchten binnen vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Nähe von London wieder auf. Verwirrt, aber bei vollem Bewusstsein liefen sie durch die Straßen der einzelnen Vororte. Reporter vor Ort bekamen durch das plötzliche Erscheinen von Auroren kein Interview. Das Ministerium blieb still. Bei Fragen dementierten sie jeden Kommentar. Nur die Aussage, dass das Ministerium nach Gründen und Lösungen sucht darf gedruckt werden._

_Eine vollständige Liste der wiedergeborenen Personen gibt es nicht. Aus nicht genannten Quellen wurde dem Tagespropheten übermittelt, dass auch ehemalige Todesser sich unter den auferstanden Personen befinden. Daher bittet das Ministerium jede Hexe und jeden Zauberer Personen zu melden, die ihnen verdächtig vorkommen._

Das war ein Schock. Mäxym legte die Zeitung zur Seite und nahm erstmal einen kräftig Schluck Tee. Ihr Vater hatte ihr einiges verschwiegen. Das konnte es nur sein. Draco wusste wohl eher als der Tagesprophet, dass tote Menschen wieder zum Leben erweckt wurden. Aber wie? Das fragte sich wohl gerade jeder. Denn das Gemurmel vom Anfang war nun lauter geworden.

Scorp und Albus kamen auf sie zu. »Wusstest du davon?«, fragte sie Scorp gleich.

Mäxym schüttelte den Kopf. »Nein, Draco hat mich doch nur hierhergeschickt, weil irgendetwas los ist und man Reinblüter nun genauer bewacht. Aber mehr nicht.«

»Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass das Ministerium schon seit Wochen das Problem kennt und nun Angst hat, dass Voldemort und die anderen Todesser wiederkommen. Daher bewachen sie alle Zauberer, die ihm engen Kreis waren«, schlussfolgerte Albus.

»Ja und diese Angst bewirkt auch, dass sich niemand mehr sicher fühlt und hetzt andere auf. Mein Vater hatte einige Telefonate geführt und gemeint, dass fremde Zauberer aufs Anwesen appariert waren und ihn bedroht hatten. Sie wollten wohl selbst für Ruhe und Ordnung sorgen.« Katelyn kam hinzu. Ihre Miene war ernst.

»Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, Angst bewirkt leider viel Schlimmes«, stimmte Mäxym ihr zu.

Albus, Scorp und Katelyn nahmen sich etwas zu Essen und diskutierten noch weiter über den Artikel.

Mäxym merkte, dass neben der Zeitung noch ein Brief dabei war. Sie faltete ihn langsam auf.

_Liebe Mäxym,_

_mich haben einige Briefe von deinen Professoren erreicht. Sie waren alle zutiefst mit deiner Leistung im Unterricht zufrieden. Da mir nicht dieses Lob gebührt, gebe ich es gern an dich weiter. Professor Flanagon war über deine Erkenntnisse so überrascht, dass er sogar ein persönliches Gespräch mit mir führen möchte. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich und freue mich, dass du so gut den Anschluss gefunden hast._

_Vor allem deine Aufnahme in die Quidditch Mannschaft hat mich berührt. Ich selbst war auch ein Jahr lang der Sucher, doch meine Aufnahme wurde nur durch den Einfluss meines Vaters möglich. Dein und Scorps Erfolg ist durch eure Leistung zustande gekommen. Ich freue mich sehr und für das kommende Match wünsche ich euch nur das Beste. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es zu kommen und werde kräftig Jubeln._

_Scorp und du werden einige beunruhigende Sachen im heutigen Propheten lesen und ich möchte gerne, dass ihr euch nicht weiter sorgt. Mir und Astoria geht es gut und wir werden so gut es geht mit dem Ministerium zusammenarbeiten. Wir selbst möchten verhindern, dass das Böse wieder zu Kräften kommt. Macht euch nicht viele Gedanken, die besten Zauberer sind schon an der Sache dran und wir hoffen, dass es bald gelöst wird._

_In Liebe, Draco_

Mäxym gab Scorp den Brief, sodass dieser vor allem den letzten Abschnitt lesen konnte.

»Na da bin ich mal gespannt. Es liest sich nicht so, als ob es schnell vorüber gehen würde.« Scorp sah skeptisch in die Runde, nachdem er den Brief ebenso gelesen hatte.


End file.
